Szukając życia w tchnieniu śmierci
by Disharmonie
Summary: "Credence dał mu początek. Nienarodzone dziecko da mu wieczność. " / Po śmierci Credence'a, jego Obskurus nie został zniszczony, ale wniknął w ciało kobiety, która wkrótce urodziła chłopca. A ten, wiele lat później, wstrząsnął całym czarodziejskim światem.
1. Prolog

_Klatka była tak długo zamknięta  
aż wylągł się w niej ptak_

 _ptak tak długo milczał  
aż klatka otwarła się  
rdzewiejąc w ciszy_

 _cisza tak długo trwała  
aż za czarnymi prętami  
rozległ się śmiech_

PROLOG

Credence płonął. Rozpacz i cierpienie, które zdawały się jedynymi prawdziwymi rzeczami w jego życiu, przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Nie potrafił nad tym zapanować, _nie chciał_. Chciał zniknąć… A może pragnął, by to świat rozpadł się wokół niego.

Nie wiedział, czy śmierć miała być jego wybawieniem, ani czy miał jeszcze siłę, by znosić rany, jakie zadawała mu rzeczywistość.

Odejście wydawało się prostszym wyjściem.

Odchylił głowę, rozłożył ręce. Gdy otworzył oczy, jedynym, co widział, była wirująca wokół niego energia. Zdawało mu się, że spojrzał w bok, chcąc ogarnąć wzrokiem, co się działo, ale nie dostrzegł siebie. Był jaźnią, był… spróbował zrobić krok naprzód, a energia również się poruszyła. Był tym czymś. Naprawdę tym był. Załkał. Nie chciał, boże, nie chciał.

― Credence, spokojnie. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi… Credence!

Ktoś go wołał. Zamarł. Co, jeśli to był pan Graves? Co, jeśli przyszedł, chcąc go złapać. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wrzasnął. Chciał uciec. Pragnął uciec.

Wyrwał do przodu, ale zatrzymał się na jakiejś niewidocznej barierze. Spróbował inną drogą, miotał się i miotał. Nagle coś dostrzegł, ta rozrywająca siła, która zawładnęła jego ciałem mu na to pozwoliła. Przyjrzał się i rozpoznał człowieka, który go zniszczył. Który dał mu nadzieję, koił lęk i ból, by następnie go złamać. Próbował skrzywdzić… czarodzieja, tego, który mówił do niego łagodnym głosem.

To było zbyt wiele dla Credence'a.

Zaklęcia latały wokół, a on oddał się objęciom ciemności. Wokół niego rozległa się kojąca melodia, coś podpowiadało mu, by zamknął oczy, by wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Że nie musiał się już o nic martwić.

I on tak bardzo chciał temu zaufać, on chciał…

― Credence, posłuchaj mnie! Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, wróć do nas, Credence proszę, czas… kończy nam się czas…

Miał wrócić? Do świata, który go przekreślił?

― Możemy ci pomóc.

Czy chciał pomocy? Czy nie było już za późno? Zatrzymał się. I nagle, naraz rozległy się głowy wołające jego imię.

― Credence! ― Pan Graves też krzyczał.

Czuł, że odzyskuje kontrolę. Świadomość powoli wracała. Chciał żyć. On tak bardzo pragnął żyć. Ta rozpacz, to coś, co czyniło go odmieńcem rozgrzało jego pierś. To też chciało żyć. Chciało żyć razem z Credence'em. Byli stworzeni do wielkich rzeczy, czuł to. Czuli. Musieli żyć.

― Wiem, co zrobiła ci ta kobieta, Credence. Nikt więcej już cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie pozwolę na to.

Kolejny głos. Znał go. Pamiętał. Uśmiechnął się w głębi duszy. Ogarnął go spokój. Dlaczego jego matka nie mogła taka być. Jak ta czarownica o spokojnym głosie…

Teraz ich widział. Dokładnie. Kobieta stała najbardziej od niego oddalona, pan Graves i wysoki czarodziej stali nieopodal. Przed oczami mignęła mu jeszcze niedawna scena, widok ich dwóch walczących. Zacisnął powieki.

Miał wrażenie, że mroczne fale energii przelewają się przez jego ciało. On sam patrzył jakby z góry. Wciąż był połączony. Mógł to stłamsić. Mógł wrócić, opaść bezradnie na kolana i prosić o ratunek.

Ale wtedy na nowo zapanował chaos. Pojawili się ludzie. Skierowano w jego stronę różdżki, zaczęto krzyczeć, a on na powrót poczuł rozpacz. Chciał uciec. Ale ich klątwy go dosięgły. Poczuł, że jest rozrywany, rozpada się, przepełnia go ból nieporównywalny do czegokolwiek innego, co dotychczas czuł. Zdołał jeszcze krzyknąć, wrzasnąć i…

 _Nie. Nie. Ta powłoka była idealna. Dlaczego ją niszczono. Dlaczego niszczono go._

 _Musiał uciec._

 _Uciec._

 _Wybuch magii, a może to on był wybuchem._

 _Czas._

 _Gonił go czas, chciano zniszczyć każdy jego fragment._

 _Miał jedną, jedyną szansę, mógł zniknąć, ukryć się przed ich oczami, zaklęciami. I mknąć, mknąć przez ocean i dalej, dalej. Świat wokół niego rozciągnął się, przemykał przez wymiary, chcąc zyskać dla siebie więcej czasu, oprzeć się pochłaniającej go sile._

 _Była powłoka. Idealna, słaba, taka, z którą mógłby połączyć się na zawsze._

 _Wiedział gdzie zmierza. Na całym świecie było tylko jedno istnienie, w które mógł wniknąć. Czuł, że ma jeszcze wystarczającą siłę. Był mrokiem, był owocem rozpaczy i cierpienia, którymi Credence go karmił. Był jego magią, piękną, potężną, pradawną magią. Magia ciągnęła go do podobnej mu powłoki._

 _Credence dał mu początek._

 _Nienarodzone dziecko da mu wieczność._

Meropa stąpała powoli, przechodząc uliczkami Nokturnu. Zewsząd otaczał ją nieprzyjemny swąd, w oczy rzucały się umorusane twarze, pochylone postaci, ledwo odziane dzieci.

Coś w jej gardle zacisnęło się, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Dlaczego świat na to pozwalał? Dlaczego świat ją zniszczył? Jej magia, plugastwo uwięzione w jej ciele, przez które nie mogła zaznać szczęścia.

Potknęła się, wchodząc po stopniach do obskurnego sklepu, kiedy nagle poczuła przeszywający ją mrok. Jęknęła, zginając się w pół, momentalnie dotykając brzuch dłońmi. Dziecko kopało z siłą większą niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zacisnęła oczy, Nosiła w sobie owoc grzechu.

Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka, wyjmując z kieszeni złoty medalion.

Skurcz.

Zacisnęła zęby. Nie mogła urodzić na bruku. Czuła, jak z każdą chwilą słabnie, jakby coś wysysało z niej życie.

Był grudzień, ostatni dzień roku, a świat wokół niej pokrywała warstwa śniegu. Nie czuła stóp, jej dłonie były popękane. Była wrakiem.

Kolejny.

Słaniając się na nogach, udało jej się wspiąć po schodach prowadzących do potężnego budynku sierocińca.

Krzyknęła.

Osunęła się na ziemię i uderzyła swoją chudą dłonią w chropowatą powierzchnię drzwi. Poczuła ciepło między nogami, a kiedy sięgnęła tam palcami, były mokre. Już blisko.

Uchyliły się drzwi, poczuła, jak kręci jej się w głowie i nagle została wciągnięta w ciepło.

Zatrzepotała rzęsami, czując kolejny, mocniejszy niż wcześniej skurcz i jęknęła.

― Oddychaj. Już blisko.

Oddychała. Oczywiście, że oddychała. Resztkami sił parła, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie to dziecko, jej największy grzech.

Czuła, jak ją rozrywa. Płakała. Nie miała już nawet siły krzyczeć, całe jej życie prowadziło właśnie do tego momentu, musiała to zaakceptować. Zagryzła wargi i parła, a jej oddech i uderzenia serca stawały się coraz powolniejsze.

W pokoju rozległ się płacz.

Zdołała jeszcze unieść powieki, by je zobaczyć.

― To chłopiec. ― Dobiegł ją nieprzyjemny głos.

― Tom… Marvolo ― wyszeptała i kolejne łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach. Chłopiec wyglądał tak spokojnie… a mimo to, wokół niego dostrzegła coś, czego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, smugę mrocznej, potężnej magii, która po chwili zniknęła, a jej syn wykrzywił swoje małe usteczka i załkał raz jeszcze. ― Riddle. ― Nazwisko opuściło jej usta niczym westchnienie, a głowa opadła na twardy materac.

To nie był świat, w którym tacy jak ona mogli żyć.

I, ostatnią, ulotną myślą, posłała prośbę, gdy przed oczami zawirowała jej magia otaczająca syna.

 _Ochroń go._


	2. Drugie Szanse

A/N: W tej rzeczywistości Harry ma siedemnaście lat, gdy w Hogwarcie odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny.

 **I - Drugie Szanse**

 _Older than water_

 _stubborn as stone_

 _there'll be no forgiveness for all that you've known_

 _oh these days oh these days get heavy_

 _hotter than friction subtle as sound_

 _there'll be no forgiveness for you to come around_

 _oh these days oh these days get heavy_

 _I get older and life fades but you remain_

 _open up again I believe in second chances_

 _please let me in oh I believe in second chances_

 _I won't break you_

 _I will not let you down_

 _open up again I believe in second chances_

 _quicker than lightning_

 _whiter than bone_

 _if you can erase it then I can atone_

Nie.

Rozglądał się wokół spanikowanym wzrokiem, chociaż już wiedział, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Śnił o tym tak wiele nocy i, kiedy wkraczał do labiryntu, czuł, że jest przygotowany do tego, co miało nadejść. Ale mylił się. Nie potrafił ochronić siebie, tak jak nie potrafił ochronić świata zrzuconego na jego słabe barki. A teraz wszystko miało stać się tylko gorsze.

Podniósł się z ziemi, szybko otrzepując ubrudzone ziemią kolana. Spróbował się teleportować, ale wiedział, że to na nic. Wziął głęboki wdech, wiedząc, że musi się uspokoić. Stało się i nic nie mogło już tego zmienić, wolał więc zostać zapamiętanym jako ten, który stawił czoło śmierci, a nie poddał się jej, ukrywając między krzakami.

Zrobił krok w kierunku potężnych, kamiennych pomników aniołów ze skruszonymi skrzydłami i popękanymi twarzami. Otaczały go przełamane na pół nagrobki, na których swój ślad odcisnął nieprzebłagany czas. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego, na niewielkim podwyższeniu utworzonym zapewne przez pozostałości po kaplicy, stał duży, czarny kocioł. Zaciskając zęby, powstrzymał chęć krzyku i ruszył w stronę majaczącej w oddali, żelaznej bramy.

Pochylił głowę, mknąc przed siebie, wyrzucając sobie, że zamiast od razu rzucić się do ucieczki, on wpierw przyjrzał się cmentarzowi ze swoich koszmarów. Kiedy jedynym dźwiękiem zakłócającym ciszę był jego urywany oddech i zapadające się w miękkiej ziemi kroki, przeszło mu przez myśl, że może jeszcze miał szansę. Przebiegał właśnie obok potężnego posągu przedstawiającego zakapturzonego anioła, trzymającego w wyciągniętej dłoni kosę, gdy nagle rozległ się świst i ciemną noc rozświetliły płomienie pochodni tkwiących w kamiennych słupkach. W tej samej chwili poczuł jak niewidzialna siła zatrzymuje go w miejscu i po chwili stał już plecami oparty o zimny posąg, przytrzymujący go w miejscu. Próbował uwolnić się przy użyciu niewerbalnych zaklęć, ale magia zdawała w ogóle się go nie słuchać. Zamiast tego poczuł jak włoski na jego karku stają mu dęba, a całe ciało przeszył dreszcz. Próbował jeszcze szarpać się, wiedząc, że kamień i tak nie ustąpi, wspierany magią potężniejszą od jakiejkolwiek, jaką wcześniej widział. Oddychał szybko, wykręcając się na tyle, by mógł zobaczyć, co się wokół niego dzieje. Nagle w oddali dostrzegł ciemny kształt, który z każdą chwilą się do niego zbliżał. Zmrużył oczy, chcąc jak najdokładniej mu się przyjrzeć, póki ten jeszcze pozostawał w znacznej odległości. Nim rozpoznał wciąż zbyt zamazaną twarz, zrozumiał, że postać niosła coś w ramionach. Kiedy w końcu jedna z pochodni ją oświetliła, poczuł, jak palący żal rozlewa się mu po ciele. Gdyby nie był tak głupi, gdyby tylko nie chciał być honorowy, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Wyprostował się, starając się kontrolować swoją twarz, by nie zdradzić przerażenia, jakie czuł, gdy krępy mężczyzna w końcu na niego spojrzał.

― Potter.

Kiedy słowo wypełzło z jego ust, chłopak nie potrafił powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia. Nie miał prawa, nie miał prawa wymawiać tego nazwiska, nie po tym, co zrobił, czego się dopuścił, dbając tylko o własną skórę. Nagle mocne więzy owinęły się wokół jego ciała, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.

― Rozejrzyj się dobrze, bo to ostatnie, co zobaczysz ― wymruczał, odkładając nieduże zawiniątko nieopodal posągu, który go więził. Chłopak spojrzał na nie, nie wiedząc, czym dokładnie było, ale wtedy rąbek szaty, którym coś wewnątrz było owinięte odsunął się, ukazując niewielka, pomarszczoną główkę. Ostry ból przeciął głowę Harry'ego i odruchowo chciał sięgnąć do niej dłońmi, co tylko spowodowało mocniejsze zaciśnięcie się lin. Syknął cicho, nie zamierzając dać satysfakcji więżącemu go mężczyźnie. To nie powinno było się stać. Wiedział, że coś czyhało na niego w korytarzach labiryntu. Niepotrzebnie dał się zwieść widokowi opętanego Marcusa, myśląc, że to on miałby zabrać go na cmentarz z jego koszmarów. Ale nie, to nie był Marcus. Tylko puchar.

Nagle Glizdogon poruszył różdżką, wzniecając płomienie wokół kotła, którego zawartość szybko zaczęła bulgotać. Potter skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, przypominając sobie fragmenty snu, który budził go nocami. Wyraz jego twarzy jednak szybko zmienił ból, kiedy Pettigrew schylił się i podniósł zawiniątko. Jego blizna zdawała się płonąć, a on walczył ze sobą, by znieść ten ból w ciszy, podczas gdy nagie ciało zniknęło w kotle.

– Kości ojca, dana nieświadomie, odnów swego syna!

Nieprzyjemny dla ucha głos sługi znowu przeciął ciszę, a płyta nagrobna, na której stał Potter, pękła na dwoje i spomiędzy szczeliny wydostała się kremowa kość, która tuż nad kotłem rozpadła się, znikając w nim pod postacią pyłu.

Harry przyglądał się z niemałym przerażeniem rozgrywającej się na jego oczach scenie. Glizdogon właśnie skamlał, wyjmując z kieszeni srebrny nóż i, stojąc tuż przy kotle, wyciągnął rękę i odciął sobie dłoń, która zniknęła w syczącym płynie.

– Ciało... sługi... dane z ochotą... ożyw... swego pana.

Osunął się na mokrą ziemię, jęcząc nad obficie krwawiącym kikutem. Potter poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Zacisnął pięści, napinając się, kiedy zauważył, że przepełniony agonią wzrok Glizdogona spoczął na nim i mężczyzna zbliża się do niego chwiejnym krokiem z wyciągniętym nożem. Kiedy stanął tuż przed nim, tuląc do siebie ranną rękę, zdawał się patrzeć w przestrzeń, działając automatycznie. Potter nie był pewien, w którym momencie ostrze noża błysnęło mu przed oczami, ale wkrótce poczuł piekący ból, kiedy ostra końcówka rozorała mu przedramię prawej ręki. Glizdogon zebrał kilka kropli i wrócił do kotła, nad którym przechylił szklaną fiolkę.

– K―krwi wroga... odebrana siłą... wskrześ swego przeciwnika.

Gdy szkarłatne krople zetknęły się z eliksirem wypełniającym kocioł, ten momentalnie zbielał i zaczął wrzeć. Zaczął podnosić się ponad krawędź, tworząc słup strzelający na wszystkie strony jasnymi iskrami. Sprawiał wrażenie białego ognia, wewnątrz którego zaczęło formować się coś ciemnego. Potter patrzył zafascynowany, jak jasną biel zaczynają trawić czarne płomienie, a niewidoczna siła odrzuca Glizdogona i wyrywa pobliskie krzyże, rzucając je na wszystkie strony. Nagle między płomieniami błysnęły dwa czerwone punkty, które zdawały się wpatrywać wprost w uwięzionego chłopaka. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Potter poczuł oślepiający go ból. Przed oczami mu pobielało i miał wrażenie, jakby został wciągnięty w coś wąskiego. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, wijąc się na wszystkie strony. W głowie mu dudniło, czuł otaczające go gorąco, ale nie mógł uciec. Nic nie widział, nie słyszał dobiegających z zewnątrz dźwięków i nagle, nagle, po tak długim oczekiwaniu, mógł w końcu zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Pottera odrzuciło, jego głowa uderzyła o zimny kamień, do którego był przytwierdzony, a pole widzenia nieco się zmniejszyło, gdy jego oko zalała ciepła krew.

Jego blizna krwawiła, a on patrzył z przerażeniem, jak pomiędzy czarnymi i białymi płomieniami pojawia się naga, skulona postać. Jego serce łomotało jak szalone, kiedy poczuł, jakby coś ciągnęło go w jej stronę. Liny opadły, a posąg zmienił swoje położenie i chłopak upadł na pękniętą płytę pod swoimi nogami. Nie potrafił jednak oderwać wzroku od ciała przywodzącego swoją barwą na myśl kość słoniową, tak nienaturalnego i niepoprawnego, które nagle wyprostowało się, a kiedy poruszyło długą, szczupłą dłonią, wokół niego pojawiła się czarna, zniekształcona mgła.

― P―panie mój...

Głos Glizdogona dobiegł go jakby zza ściany, a świat skurczył się do ich dwójki. Kolejne wyładowanie mocy odrzuciło skulonego mężczyznę o kilkanaście stóp niczym szmacianą lalkę. Potter podniósł się powoli z ziemi, a jego kroki mimowolnie skierowały się w stronę nieruchomej postaci, wokół której formowała się czarna materia, co rusz oddalając się i zbliżając, formując wokół niej, niczym druga skóra i rozpraszając się z siłą tak wielką, że kolejne kamienne posągi rozpadały się wokół nich. Cały czas jednak omijała miejsce, w którym akurat stał chłopak, zupełnie jakby coś ją powstrzymywało.

Zamrugał powoli, znajdując się już na tyle niedaleko, że mimo ochlapanych krwią okularów, był w stanie dostrzec nienaturalną, spłaszczoną twarz.

― Tom Riddle ― wyszeptał, wyciągając dłoń. Zamrugał, widząc, że nie ma w niej różdżki.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego swoimi błyszczącymi, czerwonymi oczami, nie poruszając się. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, jak zareagować. Czy było coś, co mogło zostać w ogóle uczynione w sytuacji bez wyjścia? Nie było możliwości, by uszedł z życiem, to miał być jego koniec. Ale czyj?

Zamrugał, przypominając sobie wszystko to, czego uczył się w Hogwarcie. Nauczyciele przyłożyli dużo uwagi do odpowiedniego szkolenia, żeby, w sytuacji takiej jak ta, był gotów na to, co go czeka. Ale on nie był gotowy, nie, kiedy czuł ten intensywny wzrok, który sprawiał, że jego serce łomotało niespokojnie w piersi.

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Czarna materia zdawała się wchłonąć w ciało mężczyzny, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się cienka szata, zwisająca z jego szczupłych ramion. Potterowi przeszło przez myśl, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak kruchej istoty.

Zrobił krok naprzód, dłonią sięgając do kieszeni, w której powinna była ukrywać się jego różdżka. Zacisnął na niej palce, zmierzając do swojego celu, który stał z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego skóra była tak cienka, że Potter był w stanie dostrzec cienką plątaninę żył, która się pod nią skrywała. Różdżka zadrżała w jego ręce, gdy wycelował nią w mężczyznę. Ten dalej nie reagował, wyglądając wręcz, jakby spał na stojąco. Jego twarzy nie wykrzywiały żadne emocje, sprawiała wręcz wrażenie gładkiego pergaminu. Zatrzymał się u stóp podwyższenia, na którym stał jego wróg i dopiero wówczas ten ponownie zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę.

― Witaj, Harry Potterze.

Głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, a mimo to Harry zadrżał. A może zwłaszcza temu.

― To koniec ― odparł mocnym głosem, ściskając swoją różdżkę.

Nagle ciszę, jaka zapanowała po tym, gdy czarna energia wokół Voldemorta w końcu się uspokoiła, przerwał wysoki, krótki śmiech. Harry nie miał zamiaru dać wyprowadzić się z równowagi, dlatego też wytrzymał spojrzenie, jakim obrzucał go mężczyzna oraz wwiercający się w jego umysł śmiech.

― To dopiero początek ― poprawił go i niespodziewanie poruszył dłonią, a spomiędzy fałd jego szaty wysunęła się różdżka, zupełnie, jakby kryła się w jakiejś niedużej kieszonce. Ale to było niemożliwe, Voldemort dopiero co powstał, a szata pojawiła się na nim zupełnie znikąd. Jak więc możliwe było, że ten miał różdżkę? Harry zerknął szybko za siebie na wciąż ogłuszonego Glizdogona.

― Nie pozwolę ci niszczyć tego świata! ― warknął, jednocześnie poruszając szybko ręką. Z jego różdżki wystrzelił świetlisty promień, który jednak rozprysł się, nim dosięgnął celu.

Voldemort nie musiał nawet poruszyć dłonią, po prostu stał i patrzył się na Harry'ego.

Spróbował jeszcze raz, odnosząc jednakowy skutek. Spiął się, nie wiedząc, z czym miał do czynienia. Nikt nie przygotował go do walki z czarnoksiężnikiem, którego nie był w stanie dosięgnąć klątwą. Zacisnął zęby, robiąc krok na przód. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że tego otacza jakaś magiczna kopuła, być może wystarczyło, by przekroczył pewien punkt, zupełnie jak z polem antyaportacyjnym.

Mężczyzna stał, patrząc na niego spod bezrzęsych powiek z niepokojącym wyrazem twarzy. Zupełnie, jakby nie tylko Harry nie wiedział, z czym właśnie miał do czynienia. Spróbował jeszcze raz, stojąc kilka stóp od Voldemorta z różdżką wycelowaną w jego pierś. Promień pojawił się i zniknął na kilka cali przed ciałem mężczyzny, patrzącego na Pottera ze skupieniem. Już niewiele brakowało, jeśli musi, to wciśnie mu różdżkę w pierś i dopiero wówczas rzuci zaklęcie. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu czarnoksiężnik nie wykazał jeszcze własnej inicjatywy, a chłopak nie wierzył, by ten nie miał tyle mocy, by zniszczyć go za pomocą jednej klątwy. Zdawał się on jednak na coś czekać i Harry czuł coraz mocniejsze zdenerwowanie. Przez chwilę nawet przeszło mu przez myśl, że powinien zwyczajnie spróbować uciec, dopaść puchar i wrócić do Hogwartu. Ale nie takie stało przed nim zdanie, dyrektor dobitnie mu o tym przypominał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Zadrżał pod wpływem chłodnego podmuchu, który owionął jego zgrzane ciało. Wewnątrz płonął, przez moment nawet pomyślał, że być może jego wewnętrzny ogień mógłby strawić również czarnoksiężnika.

Jeszcze jeden krok i zatrzymał się. Nie rozumiał, co się właśnie dzieje, dobiegł go tylko odległy, zduszony jęk Glizdogona i nagle Voldemort drgnął, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od Harry'ego, tylko uniósł różdżkę i z sykiem posłał zaklęcie w stronę swojego sługi, który momentalnie zamilkł.

Harry spojrzał za siebie i spostrzegł leżącego nieruchomo Śmierciożercę.

― Czego chcesz? ― zapytał, nie wiedząc, co powinien myśleć o tej niezrozumiałej dla niego sytuacji.

― Odpowiedzi, Harry. Odpowiedzi, którą tylko ty możesz mi dać ― odparł cichym głosem, niemal nie rozchylając swoich wąskich, popękanych warg.

Potter nie zamierzał dłużej uczestniczyć w tej farsie. Czuł, że działo się właśnie coś, nad czym nie miał kontroli i zdecydowanie nie zamierzał pozwolić, by zrobiono z niego bezrozumną marionetkę. Miał jedną szansę, jedną szansę na działanie, a jeśli mu się nie uda, powie Dumbledore'owi o tym, co się wydarzyło i może on będzie wiedział, co zrobić.

Drżąc wewnętrznie pod wpływem intensywnej obecności stojącego przed nim mężczyzny, zrobił jeszcze jeden krok, szarpiąc różdżką.

Wówczas kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Gdy różdżka weszła w przestrzeń tuż przed ciałem Voldemorta, nagle znowu pojawiła się czarna materia, rozprzestrzeniła się w oszałamiającym tempie, krążąc wokół nich ze złowrogim sykiem. Harry znalazł się wewnątrz bezkształtnej kopuły, która rozciągała się i kurczyła, wprawiając jego ciało w drżenie pod wpływem tak potężnej mocy. W tej samej chwili różdżka Voldemorta poderwała się w górę, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby działo się to bez udziału mężczyzny, a gdy obie zetknęły się ze sobą czubkami, odrzuciło ich od siebie na kilka stóp i nagle z obu różdżek zaczęły wypływać srebrzyste poświaty. Harry patrzył z przerażeniem, jak zostaje otoczony przez duchy zmarłych, duchy zamordowanych przez Voldemorta. Priori Incantatem, znał to, starożytną magię, o której wspominał mu kiedyś dyrektor. Ale niemożliwym było, by te pojawiały się z różdżki, z którą nie miały nigdy wcześniej kontaktu. Widma zaczęły krążyć wokół nich, szepcząc coś jednocześnie, a kiedy Potter w końcu zwrócił uwagę na milczącego Voldemorta, spostrzegł, że ten nie jest zaskoczony tym, co się wokół niego działo. Nie, nie był zaskoczony, a na jego twarzy widniała wręcz chora ciekawość, skupiona na Harrym.

― Co to jest? ― syknął, cofając się, a przynajmniej próbując, jako że duchy blokowały jego ruchy.

― Moja odpowiedź ― mruknął Voldemort, opuszczając różdżkę. Harry nic z tego nie zrozumiał i nagle straciło to dla niego wartość, kiedy dostrzegł boleśnie znajomą twarz obok swojej.

― Nie bój się, synu ― wyszeptał duch Jamesa, otulając go dziwną energią. Naraz obok niego pojawiła się też Lily, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego ciepło.

― Żałuję, nie możemy być razem ― wydusił oszołomiony Harry. Był ledwie świadomy tego, że Voldemort wciąż gdzieś tam jest otoczony przez białe cienie.

― Jesteśmy, Harry. Zawsze jesteśmy ― wyszeptała Lily, muskając pierś chłopaka, która skrywała łomoczące serce. ― Teraz musisz uważnie nas posłuchać, dobrze? ― Jej głos zniżył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy szeptała mu do ucha: ― Nie jesteś mordercą

Zadrżał. Był, musiał, takie było jego przeznaczenie. Przecież jego rolą było poprowadzić czarodziejski świat do zwycięstwa, raz na zawsze pozbywając się wszelkiego śladu po Voldemorcie.

― Jesteś odpowiedzią, Harry ― dodał jego ojciec. ― Musisz zrozumieć, co to oznacza, synu..

Nagle między poświatą Potter dostrzegł wymęczoną twarz Voldemorta i zrozumiał, że kończy im się czas.

― Kocham was ― wymamrotał zdławionym głosem, z całych sił walcząc z impulsem, by spróbować dotknąć ich twarzy. Nie mógł, wiedział, że nie powinien nawet próbować, bo jego palce tylko przeniknęłyby przez ich astralne ciała, a nie potrzebował dokładać sobie bólu.

― My ciebie też, synku. Damy ci czas, ułamek sekundy, nie więcej, musisz zniknąć. Gotowy?

Harry pokręcił głową, czując ucisk w gardle, ale poczuł nagłe uderzenie silnej energii, która wypchnęła go z kopuły, pod którą byli uwięzieni. Kiedy unosił różdżkę, by przywołać świstoklik, jego wzrok mimowolnie podążył w ślad za wirującą białą i czarną materią, i, ostatnim, co zobaczył, nim jego palce zacisnęły się na chłodnym pucharze, były wpatrujące się w niego szkarłatne oczy.

Wszystko zdawało się trwać znacznie dłużej niż wcześniej. Harry poczuł potworne mdłości, kiedy jego ciało kurczyło się i obracało w przestrzeni. Zaciskał kurczowo palce wokół kryształu, który miał zabrać go do domu, błagając, by wszystko to, co miało właśnie miejsce, było zwykłym koszmarem. Zawiódł. Voldemort powrócił i to on będzie musiał zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swojej nieudolności.

Nagle wokół niego zrobiło się głośno, a on uderzył z impetem w chłodną, nierówną powierzchnię. W pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie zmusić swojego ciała, by to chociaż podjęło próbę podniesienia się z ziemi; otoczyły go ze wszystkich stron roześmiane, gratulujące mu twarze.

Dźwignął się na chwiejne nogi i nagle tłum rozstąpił się. Dojrzał zbliżającego się do niego Dumbledore'a i podążających za nim Rona i Hermionę.

Kiedy Harry rozchylił usta, unosząc wciąż krwawiącą rękę do góry, wszystkie głosy zamarły, potęgując tylko wrażenie, jakie wywarły na zgromadzonych jego słowa.

― Voldemort powrócił.


End file.
